Kamikamo Koto
Koto Kamikamo (上賀茂殊,Kamikamo Koto) is a fanmade human character of Hetalia. She is a 14-year old Shrine Maiden of Kamigamo Shrine ,one of Kyoto's shrine. Her family name can read as "Kamigamo". Appearance She has a long orangeish brown (or simply brown in some images) and green eyes. She usually wears a purple and white seifuku with a purple skirt, a brown (or purple) shoes. Sometimes she also wear a pair of pink Hakama she sometimes tied her hair with a white or pink hair ribbons. Personality She's very short and adorable! She loves her friends and is very hyper. She accepts everyone, and everyone loves her. She's in the popular group but has a ton of friends! She is cute girl with a Weak body and gets sick easily. She is also a sweet,mature,and a shy girl,and shes...Umm,a little childish. She is a kind person who rarely speaks. Because she too scared to speak up. And she's also a creative,yet smart person who likes Anime and Online games. And she is shown to be close to her Older brother. She is also a Innocent girl. She often cry if she makes Mistakes. She speaks slowly,quietly,and kindly. She is a Kind and a Gentle Person. She likes to do household chores and Having fun with Others. Relationships Makoto Kamikamo Koto's Older brother. They are shown to be close. Although Koto have some feelings for Makoto. But she dont want to say it. Finland They are good friends. For Koto,Finland was a strong,kind friend who likes to help others. And Finland is acts like a older brother to Koto. When Makoto was busy,Makoto usually needs Finny (Finland) to babysit her. Sweden Like Finland,Koto and Sweden are good friends. Unlike the others,She thinks that Sweden is a nice,kind,and caring person. Koto ever said that Sweden wasnt a scary guy. Japan They are close friends. They usually talks about anime and gaming stufs like that. Some says that they are couples,some says that they are family related,and some says that they're just friends. Iceland and Norway They are neighbors. Koto always play at thier place and play games (Like Tekken,Touhou,Legend of Zelda,ect.) Iceland seemed to have a crush on her. Hiro Yamada They are cousins. They are so close that some says that they are couples,but..Not all of them syas someyhing like that.. But anyways,they like to have fun. Like Iceland,Hiro semed to have a crush on her. Seychelles They are friends,they like to play stupid games. They like to talk about boys,games,and more. They like to share foods together. Lechteinstein They are best friends. They have same hobby,same personality and whatever. They like to chat about thier brothers or boys. Trivia *Her Blood Type would be B. *She was born on Kyoto,22nd Of July (A day after her creator's Birthday) *Her Birth year would be 2002. *Her favourite Touhou Character would be: Hong Meiling,Kawashiro Nitori,Kagiyama Hina,Moriya Suwako,Yasaka Kanako,Hakurei Reimu,Kochiya Sanae,the Komeiji Sisters,Izayoi Sakuya,Kirisame Marisa,Minamitsu Murasa,Patchouli Knowledge,and the Scarlet Sisters (Koto somehow Related to them). *Some Touhou characters say that she is a God Kamigamo/Kamikamo,But that wasnt true. Category:Human Category:Human: Female